ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy and the Dummy
Previous episode: Lucy and John Wayne Next episode: Ricky Sells the Car http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RickyDummy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LucyDummy.jpg Plot Lucy wants to star with Ricky in a show for MGM executives, but Ricky declines, saying he wouldn't miss his fishing trip for the world. Lucy has to find a way to "appear" with Ricky on stage, so she decides to dance to "I Get Ideas" with a dummy whose likeness looks like Ricky. She plans to pretend to have Ricky become "suddenly ill" during the performance, so she won't be found out. But the dummy falls apart and keeps clinging to her dress after it becomes "ill," and Lucy's plan crumbles. To her surprise, everyone loves her comedy performance, and she's offered a contract. Her dream of being in show business has finally come true! But Lucy gets too sad thinking about how much she'll miss her husband and son, so she ends up turning down her dream to be with her family. Trivia *The part of this episode's plot involving Lucy getting a contract for a comedy performance but turning it down to be with her family is very similar to what happened in "The Audition." *During rehearsal, it was found that this episode was too short, so the cast and crew added a surprise to take up time, much like what happened in episode #52. This time, the audience got to see a sneak preview of MGM's upcoming release of Guys and Dolls, starring Marlon Brando, Frank Sinatra, and Jean Simmons. When the clip was presented, the announcer said that the audience would get to see "one of the musical numbers." This musical number was Frank singing "Adelaide." This clip was not included on the DVD release, most likely due to copyright issues. *Apparently, when the Guys and Dolls clip was shown, Frank Sinatra knew nothing about it. The morning after this episode aired, many people called up Frank and said how they had seen him the previous night on I Love Lucy. Frank was thoroughly confused! This is really the only Desi/Lucy/Frank interaction until Frank confronted Desi about his dissatisfaction with Italian Mafia stereotypes on the Desilu production The Untouchables. *Ethel mentions in this episode how easily and severely Fred gets seasick, which is the perfect set-up for Fred's European boat dilemma later in the season. *There is a deleted scene in this episode that has been restored on the DVDs. We get to see more of Lucy backstage with Fred and Ethel before she goes on with the dummy. Quotes *Lucy: Don't you ever come home with two heads again! *Ricky: Can't tell the difference, can you? (Lucy kisses Ricky and then the dummy) Lucy: Nope! *Chip Jackson: Is Mrs. Ricardo really good? Lucy: Is she? I'll say I am? She am! She is! *Lucy: I don't care if you'd rather go fishing than be with me. Ricky: Now, honey... Lucy: You love fish better than you do your own wife! Ricky: Now, that's not true! Lucy: You should have married a barracuda! *Lucy: You want the truth? Ricky: That would be refreshing, yes. Lucy: The whole truth? Ricky: That would be even MORE refreshing. *Ethel: (about Ricky trying to keep Lucy out of the act) They're always showing the same old movie on this channel. *Lucy: Fred, in all the years you've been married, have you ever left Ethel alone to go fishing? Fred: Nope. Lucy: You see, he loves his wife. He's devoted, considerate. Ethel: And what's more, he gets seasick. Fred: Oh, I do not get seasick! Ethel: HA! He gets queasy if I have too many waves in my hair! *Ricky: You think someone would kiss me goodbye. Fred: Well, don't look at me! *Lucy: If my mother weren't living with us, I'd go home to her! *Ethel: They won't want you without Ricky. Lucy: Why do you say that? Ethel: Because it's the truth. Lucy: Well, I know, but why do you say it? *Fred: (hands Lucy dummy head) Here, Lucy- two heads are better than one! *Lucy: Do you think they'll know it's a dummy dancing? Fred: Nobody but the audience! Lucy: Aw! Didn't it fool you at all? Fred: Nope. The dummy's a better dancer than Ricky. *Fred: I maintain that honest is the best policy. Ethel: I know, but what are we gonna tell Ricky? *Ricky: And don't you worry about Little Ricky. I'll show him your picture every night so he won't forget his mommy.﻿